No More Goodbyes
by abete rosso
Summary: After JE multiverse is safe and Rose remembers her universe hopping


It's over now. The multiverse is safe. For now. It's always 'for now'. She looks at him, face grim. The reality hasn't caught up on her yet, but she feels the adrenalin wearing off. She's only got half an hour at most before she collapses, she knows. Three years of working on the cannon and half a year of everyday jumping, twice a day in the last month and three times a day this week. She giggles nervously and he lifts an eyebrow in confusion. She doesn't think she has enough strength to say a word so she gives him a tiny smile and turns to her mother who reports that the recovery party is on the way and she nods her thanks. She feels her knees bucking and feels him catching her. She's too tired even to say thanks and so just rests her head on his shoulder as he carries her away from the water, sits down on the grass and settles her on his lap and suddenly she remembers another him, another time, another goodbye.

"_I don't want you to leave," he says pulling her closer, tucking his blue jacket around her. They sit on the grass on a godforsaken beach in Wales. It's not in Norway and it's not Darlig Ulv Stranden but the sky is gray and the wind is wild. In this world Bad Wolf only runs in children fairy tales._

_"We both know I have to," she says quietly. "I have to find him." She adds after a moment._

_He doesn't answer, just holds her tight. She loves the feeling of his arms around her but something's still missing, no matter how much she loves this version. If she didn't love her Doctor that much, she'd stay here. But what ifs are useless and she'll leave him. Alone. Her heart breaks a little more._

"_At least now you know you're not the last of the Time Lords… after a fashion," she whispers. And feels him chuckle._

"_After a fashion," he replies watching the waves. _

_She pulls away then. "You could look for this world's version of me, you know," she offers and watches an amused smile stretch his thin lips._

"_I could. Probably I would. It's been too long since I invited someone along. Think the TARDIS would like the company. She loves fussing over you little humans."_

_She grins at him, but the sadness is leaking from her eyes and soon they are both sober again._

"_It's a good bye then," she says._

"_Suppose so," he replies._

_She gets up and he follows her slowly. She straightens her jacket and pulls her jumper out of the pocket._

"_You take care, Rose," he tells her seriously and she nods._

"_You too." With a light press on the button she feels the pull again and blinks to find herself on a street. She should be back at Torchwood but it's dark and there are people everywhere, shouting. It takes her another moment to take in her surroundings. The ambulance rushes past her and she nearly falls. The word 'aliens' catches her attention and she spins rapidly to hear the rest of the story._

"_I tell you, it's aliens. No way the government could have created the star like that…" _

_She's moving now, running after the ambulance. The feeling of dread spreading inside her. She's so nervous she asks the closest woman to her what's happened. _

_He's dead. Is this why she was pulled here instead of home? Was this some sick trick the universe was playing? Being late when she finally made it home? The woman is still talking, but she can't catch a word. It's only when she's ready to leave she notices the red hair and blue eyes. She's seen them before. Somewhere. It's been so many worlds, so many people. "What's your name?" she asks. "Donna." Her mind's coming out of stupor screaming 'Wrong'. She can't help glancing at Donna's back. There's nothing there, but there is. The woman starts turning around and for a fraction of a second Rose thinks she saw a big bug there, but she can't be sure as she feels the pull of the dimension jumper again. _

She wakes with a scream disoriented. It takes her a moment to recollect what's happened and suddenly she's clinging to him trembling. "No more goodbyes," she's whispering wild sobs tearing her apart. He pulls his blue pinstriped jacket off and tucks it securely around her.

"No more goodbyes, Rose," he promises her quietly and pulls her closer.


End file.
